


Demons nipping at your nose.(Day 11)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AZ is better than Y/N, Demon AU, F/F, Fluff, Holiday Celebrations and traditions, Lusamine likes to force you into submission..., Lusamine wants to be one, Obsession, One Sided Attraction, Secrets, Slightly Mature Themes, Y/N annoys me, Yandere Lusamine, You are a demon, You are a demon and want nothing to do with the birth of Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 11:(Lusamine(One-sided)/AZ)Lusamine tends to get you expensive gifts... but this one seems to be a bit of a stretch...Demon AU





	

Your tail flickered, hidden away and uncomfortable.

Sure, you had been raised as a human, but once you hit puberty, many things started to change.

The thing you missed most, however, were your emotions.

A smile on your face was as fake as your 'regular human life'

You hated this cold season. The birth of your bane is NOT something you wanted to celebrate.

You were currently reaching the Aether port for a mandatory holiday appearance.. being the Champion meant you have to put up with this crap.

You ran with your unnatural stamina. You actually had to slow down to look like a normal running human.

Waiting there by the port was that satanic woman's son.

"Are you ready to go AZ? Mother is thrilled that you decided to show up this year."

You scoffed at the blond.

"I have no choice in the matter."

He took that as a yes, tugging at your slightly clawed hands.

"Tch. Come on then." He blushed, you remained neutral. If you were a regular human girl, you would be lusting over his green eyes.

That was before your thirteenth birthday. When you were completely reborn.

Your journey had started at age Eleven. You were a regular mammal with feelings, no tail, no claws, no sharp teeth, no power.

You were weak.

That is all over now.

He sat you down in the giant yacht. He seemed uncomfortable as you pulled off those restricting pants. You didn't care. Your blouse was long enough to hide anything worth showing anyway.

Your tail swayed in delight in the pleasant air.

You giggled mischievously at his embarrassment and wonder.

"Chi Chi Chi" sniffled the zorua you got from a trade.

You were only training him, before you had to give him back again.

If you were human, you would have been attached. You aren't.

With a cough, Gladion tried to think of something to converse about."S-so..."

You turned to him, your long ears wiggled at his nervous voice.

"Shush." You were content. He reminded you of happy, and sad times. 

He quieted, just sitting down next to you.

His attraction toward you was painfully obvious, but you would pretend to hold onto idiocy.

you tickled his arm with soft skin as you leaned against him, dozing off.

When you woke, you were in a bright room with a gigantic bed in it.

"Morning my darling beast~" Said a feminine voice.

You stood there. Lusamine.

Her hand pulled at your tail, making you squirm. She dragged you into a room filled with clothing.

"L-let go." you managed to release from your twisted scowl.

She had pulled out a box with your name on it.

"Now now lovely. Open your present!~"

You hissed as she yanked your tail. You shredded the silver paper along with the cardboard.

Inside was a couple of ribbons and a revealing dress.

When she started to make you undress, you tried to run. She had just squeezed at your ear and made you hault.

Before, you were forced to sleigh other demons, then you had to serve as a maid, and now this?! Oh the shit you put up with.

"Come, my pet~ This will be just like before!~"

God, if you are there, why not spare this poor demon...?


End file.
